1. Field of the Invention
Tennis ball retrieving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In tennis instruction, it is common practice for the instructor to have a hundred or so tennis balls that he serves, drives or lobs towards a student to improve the form and agility of the latter. At the end of such a practice session the balls are scattered at random over the surface of the tennis court. It is time consuming and annoying to have to retrieve the balls and place them in a container for another practice session.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a tennis ball retrieving device that may be rolled over the surface of a tennis court without doing physical damage thereto, and will automatically retrieve and place randomly positioned tennis balls in an elongate basket.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a tennis ball retrieving device that is simple and easy to operate, minimizes the time required to retrieve a number of tennis balls, has a simple mechanical structure, requires a minimum of maintenance attention, and can be retailed at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the widespread use thereof.